


Véhicule empoisonné

by MaydaVeq



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Masochist Armitage Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Public Humiliation, Sadist Kylo Ren, Submissive Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, tags en français à l'intérieur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Lassé du comportement de Kylo Ren, Hux est prêt à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il le voit entrer sur la passerelle. La situation tourne à son désavantage.





	Véhicule empoisonné

**Author's Note:**

> **Tags francophones** : Armitage Hux masochiste, Armitage Hux soumis, Kylo Ren sadique, Kylo Ren suprême leader, Abus d’autorité, Dom/sub sous-jacent, Utilisation déplacée de la Force, Étouffement de Force (Star Wars), Étouffement, Pensées intrusives, Humiliation verbale, Humiliation publique, Post-Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi

Une rigueur martiale exacerbée durement imposée aurait cet effet sur n'importe qui ; dissolution de parties de sa personnalité pour mieux les remodeler en un tout aseptisé, métamorphoses de l'esprit en un véhicule parfois fantomatique asservi à la commande _maintenir et établir l'ordre_. C'était le cas du général Hux, qui portait sa rigueur comme il portait son uniforme : impeccable, entretenue et superbe seconde peau.

Un trait cependant que son obstination rigide était loin de confisquer : son ambition, sa convoitise solitaire de pouvoir. Au contraire, cet appétit servait cette rigueur et la motivait en offrant à Hux une raison de l'entretenir.

Cette situation d'interdépendance entre rigueur et ambition créait un général instable porté variablement par une dévotion impersonnelle au bien, au mieux, au _meilleur_. À l'ordre. Mais qui devenait d'autres fois par un glissement _son_ ordre. Le Premier Ordre. Qu'il portait les épaules droites, la colonne vertébrale redressée, les mains imprimées dans le dos, les bottes claquantes et le regard arrogant.

Si la mort de Snoke avait été une élimination profitable, l'irruption de Kylo Ren au trône de Suprême Leader était insoutenable. Les dynamiques hiérarchiques les avaient nouvellement placés non plus en compétition mais en désastre ; le statut de Hux ultimement subordonné puis soumis à celui de Suprême Leader. Ce constat journalier aliénait Hux, même s'il savait mieux que de s'appesantir sur la situation. Voir plus loin qu'une situation désespérée était une de ses meilleures compétences. Toujours aller de l'avant, quel que soit le présent, qui que soient les ennemi.es, qu'importe son état. _Systématiquement_.

Pour cela, le général Hux en était venu à endurer tant bien que mal les accès colériques de Ren, ravalant bile et fierté à chaque débordement. Fermer les yeux sur ce qui peut être ignoré, s'occuper lui-même des résolutions d'infractions importantes. Son profil était bas mais n'en restait pas moins austère. Les remarques impulsivement acerbes se hasardaient de moins en moins hors de ses lèvres, quoi qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à contrôler la haine de son regard. L'investissement visait le long terme et Hux se murmurait sans cesse l'intérêt de ces actions pour ne pas perdre la face, pas maintenant.

Hux était convaincu que si Ren continuait à le menacer publiquement pour un rien, ce dernier y perdrait beaucoup de crédit, les troupes alors à même d'entrevoir l'inintelligibilité de ses actions. Dans ce but il maintenait un ton sec et un vocabulaire technique lors de leurs entretiens publics. Il ne s'emportait pas. Toutes ces canalisations d'énergie forcées et le manque de sommeil intempestif pesant lourd sur son crâne, de jour en jour ses nerfs craquelaient de plus en plus. L'espoir comme moteur devenait insuffisant et seule la perspective de rentabiliser son terrible investissement le maintenait debout.

Le général était partout, endossant les entretiens diplomatiques majeurs, contrôlant les missions et opérations les plus sensibles, inspectant le plus grand nombre possible de transactions et de compte-rendus ; il ne déléguait pas et examinait chaque fait et geste de Ren, prêt sans cesse à lui jeter le blâme. Mais une personne unique n'a jamais été suffisante pour la réalisation de toutes ces tâches et l'arrogance anxieuse, perfectionniste et agressive de Hux continuait de le perdre une fois de plus. L'absence de Phasma se faisait regrettable tandis que ses sentiments de méfiance se généralisaient. Pas moyen de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, tout faire par soi-même pour s'en assurer l'efficacité.

Ses épaules s'affaissaient de jour en jour et seules ses épaulettes continuaient d'affirmer la droiture de son uniforme. Le menton toujours relevé et les lèvres désagréablement pincées, Hux ne voyait plus le bout de ses journées. Désespéré d'en finir pour le jour, c'est avec des pas claquants, des mains crispées et des allers-retours incessants d'un bout à l'autre de la passerelle du vaisseau qu'il achève son créneau horaire.

Parvenu dans l'intimité de ses appartements, pour la première fois Hux dépose son datapad sans lui jeter aucun second regard et après s'être défait soigneusement de son uniforme, cherche aussitôt le sommeil.

***

Lorsque son réveil annonce bruyamment le commencement d'un nouveau cycle, le général expulse une bouffée d'air moins agacée que d'habitude.

***

Son temps journalier s'écoule dans un flou d'empressement et de lassitude.

Le général Hux actualise sa dévotion pour le Premier Ordre à travers un investissement régulier dans l'accomplissement des devoirs et des tâches exigées par son grade. Cette constance inflexible a toujours été un de ses objets de fierté. Mais le poids du manque de sommeil n'a pas disparu et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de crisper durement les articulations de ses doigts, immobilisés par ses mains fixées contre le bas de son dos, lorsqu'il déambule sur la passerelle et en surveille l'activité. Les recrues subissent elles aussi son humeur. Au moindre faux-pas, Hux relève le menton, réajuste ses épaules et éructe des menaces, les sourcils crispés de colère et les lèvres de dégoût.

Hux estime que la flotte stagne, prisonnière des indécisions de Kylo Ren.

L'équipage procède à ses roulements habituels, les silhouettes défilent, les postes changent d'occupant.es, et pour Hux l'écoulement du temps est d'une lenteur effroyable.

***

Lorsque le nouvellement Suprême Leader aborde la passerelle d'un vif pas désordonné, le tissu de sa cape porté par son allure rapide, c'est presque comme un divertissement bienvenu que Hux l'accueille. Rien de mieux pour lui adresser finalement ses complaintes qu'un espace si précisément _public._ Il est fatigué jusqu'aux os de se plier à ses exigences stupides.

« Général _Hux_. »

Le ton employé ne prétend rien masquer et la haine se lit aussi ouvertement sur le visage de Kylo Ren que dans ses mots. Cette forme d'interruption n'est pas inédite : les mains œuvrant sur la passerelle prétendent à une occupation nouvelle, se rappelant soudain toutes les fois où un regard croisé du Suprême Leader avait occasionné plus que des pertes matérielles.

Hux tourne lentement sur lui-même pour mieux faire face à son adversaire, la suffisance imprimée dans chaque détail de ses mouvements. Il ne prend pas même la peine de questionner l'intrusion, et attend. Comme prévu, les mots débordent de la bouche de Ren sans qu'il ait à s'en soucier.

« Ne vous retrouvez plus jamais à doubler la supervision d'opérations sous mon commandement direct sans autorisation. » Ren crache ses mots espérant vraisemblablement qu'ils l'atteignent, lui, le général, et le heurtent comme le feraient les débris d'une explosion. Car s'il y a bien une chose contre laquelle Hux a bâti des murs solides ce sont les mots. Il en a déjà trop entendu, trop d'accusations injustifiées, de menaces, d'insultes vides : tous des éléments imprimés à vif de la mémoire de ses jours à l'Académie. Ils semblent ridicules aux oreilles de Hux lorsqu'il n'entend que leur valeur d'intimidation creuse.

« _Plus jamais_.  Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, Général ? »

Les extrémités de la cape de Ren semblent s'agiter. Peut-être est-ce son imagination, mais Hux décide que le moment est adapté et rétorque aussitôt :

« Sauf votre respect, Suprême Leader, ces opérations ont toutes obtenu d'excellents résultats. »

Son irritation est à peine masquée. Progressivement, il projette de souligner les contradictions de Ren. Pourquoi préférer une fierté ridicule à l'excellence d'une opération ? Le Premier Ordre étendra sa domination par l'aide d'entreprises réussies, non pour l’ego de leur dirigeant. Mais Kylo Ren semble ne pas s'en soucier et c'est une misérable erreur. Toujours prendre en considération l'environnement et le public durant ses discussions. Ignorer son auditoire, c'est ignorer les potentialités de son discours.

Hux renifle de déplaisance et Ren poursuit. Il a glissé au tutoiement et le ton se fait plus insistant, plus individualisé. Détournement du problème par des attaques personnelles ? Ridicule.

« Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Hux. Mais tu n'iras nulle part sans mon aide, et tu le sais. »

Ren fait signe aux soldats qui l'accompagnent de ne pas le suivre et s'avance davantage vers l'immense baie vitrée à laquelle Hux tourne le dos pour lui faire face. Les regards inquiets qui s'étaient faiblement tournés vers lui se ravalent aussitôt, comme pour le laisser passer, et l'espace devient étouffé de silence. Hux à son tour s'avance vers lui mais sans le soutient de sa mémoire corporelle qui lui rappelle la fermeté de l'étranglement de Ren et se met à faire pulser son cœur tout en espérant persuader ses jambes de faire demi-tour. Tout son corps semble se contredire. Comme une trahison, la sensation lui remonte jusqu'à la gorge, serrée autour de son arrivée d'air.

Tout va extrêmement vite mais le général tente d'avoir l’esprit pratique. Ses émotions et ses sensations ne lui seront d'aucune utilité dans une situation pareille. Faute de pouvoir s'en séparer, il peut espérer les censurer. Leur interdire tout rôle dans son comportement, juste pour un court instant. Ne pas leur permettre de prendre le pas sur sa raison, les écraser loin de son esprit et s'en débarrasser, les brûler vives s'il le faut pour ne plus jamais les revoir, pour ne plus jamais en avoir honte—.

Non. La situation ne requiert en aucun cas de telles mesures, elle n'est en rien comparable. C'est précisément le genre de situation qu'il est capable de contrôler. Expulser l'angoisse de sa gorge et de ses jambes pour pouvoir rétorquer. Il doit rétorquer. Il doit remettre cet imbécile à sa—.

« Tu es remplaçable, Hux. »

Non.

Ses yeux brûlent de haine et la courbe de ses lèvres s'enlaidit. Ren se rapproche.

« Le Premier Ordre n'a pas besoin de toi. _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Il regagne le contrôle de ses jambes et engage une foulée furieuse vers Ren.

« Jamais le—

— _Silence_! »

Hux s'arrête brusquement.

De nombreux regards retournent se poser sur le Suprême Leader et son général.

« Applique ce que je dis et ne m’interromps pas quand je parle, Hux. »

Kylo Ren s'était vite approprié l'immense autorité de son titre. Aux yeux de Hux, il en faisait un mauvais usage évident, quoi qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'envier l'aura menaçante de Ren lors de ses déambulations dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

« Que puis-je dès lors pour vous, _Suprême Leader_  ? »

Le ton exagérément poli de Hux compense le venin injecté aux marques de respect malgré lui. La matière de ses gants grince entre ses doigts, écrasés par des mains comprimant une rage à retardement, toujours plaquées l'une contre l'autre dans le bas de son dos, pleines d'orgueil et de rigidité.

« Un spectacle. »

La réponse de Ren ne fait aucun sens.

« Pardon ? Je crois difficilement que les troupes nécessitent une distraction. Poursuivre l'investigation des circulations suspectes dont nous avons été informé.es dans le secteur voisin serait évidemment le meilleur choix. »

L'expression que porte Ren est étrange, comme s'il avait volontairement attendu la fin de l'intervention de Hux pour mieux lui faire rencontrer le silence qui l'accueille.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps au général pour décider que son attitude cloche. Aussitôt, il redécouvre la pression de la Force qui s'enroule autour de son cou, réveillant sa panique, presque aussitôt alimentée par la forte projection de son corps contre la baie vitrée qu'il ignorait depuis l'arrivée de Ren. Son souffle lui manque d'abord à cause de l'impact puis de la pression sur sa gorge ; Hux se retrouve agrippant avec une urgence croissante des formes invisibles autour de son cou, maintenant à genoux sur le sol froid du croiseur après avoir chuté de la paroi. Ses réflexes étirent son cou autant qu'ils peuvent et courbent tout son corps vers l'avant dans un espoir protecteur. Son dos semble grincer de douleur sous l'effort suite à l'impact mais la rougeur étouffante qui progresse sur son visage refuse d'en prendre compte.

Quand Ren relâche son emprise, les deux bras avant du général s'écroulent sur le revêtement du sol et sa bouche s'écarquille de soulagement, emplie de sons erratiques de respiration. Son corps brûle et une vague de chaleur finit de remonter le long de son dos. À la réalisation Hux frémit, mais son état de confusion l'empêche de penser plus que devoir se ressaisir. S'apprêtant à se relever, il se rend progressivement compte de la multitude de regards posés sur lui, l'air impassibles, curieux, gênés, ou apeurés lorsque ses yeux leur répondent. Il tente de les oublier et Hux ne relève qu'un genou et ne pose qu'un pied à terre qu'il constate avec alarme la proximité de Ren, menaçant l'intrusion de son espace personnel.

Les traits de Hux se remplissent de plis de haine lorsqu'il remonte le regard jusqu'au visage sans masque au dessus de lui.

« Suprême Leader. »

Les extrémités courbées de ses lèvres s'accentuent de haine et s'étirent vers le bas.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais me répondre. »

Insupportable.

« Baisse les yeux. »

Hux estime que si une fois est endurable, une deuxième ne l'est pas. Pas si le jeu de Ren se poursuit, quoi qu'il semble être. Hux n'en a pas la moindre idée. Ses yeux se renforcent de mépris lorsqu'il répond :

« Assez ! » La forme de ses dents se dégage presque alors qu'il en grimace d'agacement. « Que penses-tu être en train de faire Ren ? »

« Ferme-la. »

Le général continue de voir rouge. Il place une nouvelle fois ses deux mains sur sa jambe à moitié levée espérant se relever et éviter les douleurs. Il tente d'ignorer la présence pesante de Ren et des regards qui s'alourdissent toujours davantage autour de lui, depuis l'anneau encerclant la passerelle ou le semi-étage inférieur. C'est sans compter la nouvelle vague de Force qui vient s'abattre sur ses avants-bras et sa cuisse, le reclouant au sol en forçant ses coudes à terre. Le choc lui fait presque échapper un glapissement de surprise.

« Tu sembles avoir retrouvé ta place maintenant, Général. »

La bouche du général est crispée de dédain, les muscles de sa nuque et de sa mâchoire d'humiliation. Ses coudes porteront assurément un bleu. Tandis que Ren se rapproche sinueusement, Hux resserre les dents de plus belle avant d'éructer :

« Ton impulsivité te perdra Ren. »

Une main gantée saisit aussitôt Hux par le col, le remettant sur pieds et le ramenant vers elle, tordant les tissus sous ses doigts pour mieux les comprimer. Seul un urgent filet d'air subsiste et Hux sent sa peau coincée dans les plis secs du vêtement, le battement de son cœur qui s'alourdit près de ses oreilles et ses déglutitions devenir douloureuses. Il croise le regard de Ren et sent son corps tirer de nouveau vers la panique. Les coins de ses yeux et ses sourcils se resserrent, figeant la crainte sur son visage. Allant pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que les fibres qui l'encerclent s'assouplissent, Ren renforce la torsion sur le col de son uniforme.

« Tu feras trois choses : t'adresser à moi correctement, admettre tes tors et ne plus désobéir mes ordres. »

Hux vacille, le sang pulsant agressivement dans tout son visage, les lèvres sèches et les jambes lourdes. La main de Ren le rabat d'un mouvement brusque et Hux songe subitement tomber aux pieds de Ren. S'imagine y supplier son pardon, ses excuses refusées ; s'imagine regretter son insolence lorsqu'un talon s'enfonce entre ses côtes ; imagine Ren le mépriser, cesser de le considérer comme son grade l'exige et plus comme un sous-fifre sans importance, seulement bon à être disposé.

Hux reforme brutalement ses pensées et tandis qu'il rouvre les yeux sous un masque de larmes prêtes à s'écrouler, la honte perce son dos et enveloppe ses sens. Il se souvient précipitamment des mots de Ren et sa déclaration semble plus désespérée que provocatrice.

«  _Suprême Leader_. »

La supplication involontaire injectée à ses mots le fait frisonner. Ses jambes ne cessent de s'alourdir et sa vision divague de plus en plus.

« Ne me fais pas attendre, Hux. »

La voix de Ren paraît lointaine, drapée d’irréalité mais les yeux qui percent le crâne de Hux suffisent à transmettre ses intentions.

« Plus jamais, Suprême Leader. » Les vibrations de sa propre voix résonnent dans ses oreilles. « Plus jamais je n'outrepasserai vos ordres. »

Détachant sa main brutalement, Ren repousse le général qui flanche et en s'écartant déclare :

« Pourquoi, rappelle-moi ? »

Hux oublie de se sentir insulté alors que l’air réanime tout son corps, l'esprit vertigineux et une chaleur nouée et insistante au creux de son ventre.

« Je me suis attribué une fonction qui n’était pas la mienne.

— Bien. Ça ira pour cette fois. »

Le mépris transpire de la voix de Ren. La fierté de Hux lui crie de protester, de dire quelque chose ; son instinct de se taire et de quitter la salle ; sa honte de se taire et de chuter au sol. Il est incapable de bouger. Le général s'enfuit progressivement dans une spirale de doute et de dégoût pour avoir permis au début de pensées obscènes de refaire surface.

« Vous ne dites plus rien maintenant, Général ? »

Après un bref silence Hux se met à entamer une foulée faussement décidée de pas en direction de la sortie mais aussi de Ren, époussetant nerveusement les bords de son manteau et carrant les épaules alors qu'il se met en marche, sans qu'il sache si c'est pour rassurer son image ou ses émotions.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Suprême Leader, j'ai des rapports à terminer et des opérations à superviser ; mon vaisseau ne se dirige pas seul. »

À ce moment le général n'a aucune idée de là où il espère aller, seul l'espoir de fuir Ren l'a mis en marche. Il n'est pas lâche, juste lucide.

«  _Général Armitage Hux_. »

Alors qu'il vient tout juste de franchir Ren, les pas de Hux se bloquent, sa respiration trébuche. Bas Ren, très bas. Comme s'il percevait la confusion émaner de Hux en vagues Ren se rapproche, ses mots sifflants résonnant encore sur le silence épais de la passerelle. Une main lourde empoigne l'épaule gauche de Hux qui exerce tout son contrôle pour ne pas se rétracter au contact.

« Répondez-moi avant de partir, vous avez l’air si pressé. »

Un nouvel instant s’écoule où le silence immobilise tous les corps de la passerelle.

« Il ne semblerait pas, non. Bonne fin de cycle, Suprême Leader. »

Reprenant l’allure décidée de son pas, Hux s’éloigne du centre de la passerelle à grandes foulées, les mouvements de ses épaules relevés par les variations agitées des plis de son manteau. Lorsqu’il franchit enfin l’extrémité de l’espace, sa mâchoire se relâche sensiblement et l’emprise ferme de ses mains derrière son dos se détend ; sans Kylo Ren son corps se souvient : il est en sécurité.

**Author's Note:**

> Les similitudes avec un autre écrit posté ne sont pas surprenantes, les deux ont été la manifestation d'une idée basique commune. J'ai oscillé entre l'écriture de l'une et l'autre et elles ont terminé en pièces séparées !


End file.
